Harry Potter and the Vegas Marriage
by CurtFirefly
Summary: Harry Potter went to have some fun in Vegas, he ends up getting married to a teen titan. May this be the way Harry gets away from the old man and his manipulations for good. Non-slash. Superhero, Super Sorcerer Harry. Rated M for language and future violence. Harry Potter Belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Teen Titans belongs to D.C. Comics/Cartoon Networks
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 _Harry's Point of View_

As Harry wakes up in until unfamiliar place feeling the pains from last night's excursions in Las Vegas where the last thing he remembers is taking shots alongside Remus with the fake I.D. we got by using my new money as the Lords Potter, Emrys, Black, and Gryffindor inherited through Sirius and my parents, as I fully awakens I starts to feel an unusual heat over mh right arm.

When I finally opened my eyes I looked at my right arm to see an astoundingly beautiful woman. She had gorgeous red hair with a orange like skin. And he also could not help noticing amazing physique for which was currently naked across his arm. And all he could think of was "HOLY SHIT!" then the woman wakes up startled by his loud proclamation for which he finally realised was said out loud. When the woman realises it was just him she wraps her arms around his neck snuggling into him... and he couldn't help noticing the shiny glint of an ornate emerald wedding ring.

All Harry could think was 'Oh no what a horrible person I am, I know Mooney told me to have some fun and take my mind off of the oncoming war with Voldemort and the horrible fifth year when Sirius died, Sirius, Remus, my mum, and my dad would most likely be ashamed of me. At least this can be used as a screw you to the old man.' She then looks at me with those beautuful green eyes just a shade darker than mine and says...

 _Mysterious Woman's Point of View_

I woke up hearing my new husband exclaiming some weird notion these earthlings use, as I have learned, an exclamation of his surprise. I look into his eyes and see the internal struggle within them and it is obvious that he is having an internal battle with himself. It is quite obvious my husband drank too much last night and doesn't remember anything. Well may as well relieve some of his troubles " Hi I'm Starfire, your new wife, now transfigure me some clothes so we can talk like you earthlings say "decent"."

An. This is my first fanfiction and I love both positive and negative reinforcement, so anything that helps I would love to hear. No flames if you don like and are gonna use insults just don't read. You can say I suck but don't say it for just for the purpose of saying it. Now that that is over I would like five reviews and I will take them into consideration for the next chapter. And lastly know any spelling mistakes I will try to fix but I do not have a beta reader.


	2. Chapter 2- The Explanation

**Chapter 2- The Explanation**

 _Harry Potter's Point of Veiw_

All I can think right now is 'Shit' is that what happened last night, did I get married or is this just some spy from Voldmort. I will listen to her explain but if I hear one suspicious aspect of our conversation I'll knock her out.

 _Starfire's Point of View_

So I lead my husband into his living room to get our other wife, my sister in all but blood "RAVEN" the purple haired beauty wakes up with a startle she is all ready to attack but then sees me and Harry she calms down and smacks me on the arm. Apparently she also remembers last nighr. Oh poor Husband.

 _Harry's Point of View_

So when everything calms down I'm still as confused as ever but there does not seem to be any funny business yet so I follow my wife and her friend (after her friend got dressed). Then I noticed something I just had to put into words "oh shit is that another wedding ring!"

Both of my new wives seem to agree on that but the Raven haired one seems confused and just a tiny bit angry as to why I don't remember the ring. She puts those feelings into words however by speaking " Why, do you not remember our wedding night?! Well as you so eloquently put it yes this is OUR wedding ring you proposed to us last night when you were obviously drunk. While it seems as if we were only a little tipsy, we won't let you ever get that drunk again because if the sex was that good when you were drunk, imagine how good it will be sober!"

The only thing that comes into my stupid male mind at this information is 'I HAD SEX WITH BOTH OF THESE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN' he feels regrets as he can not remember his wedding night but continues and asks them to sit down on, his dining table? Then Starfire explains.

 _Starfire's Point of View_

After Raven's little outburst we all calmly sit down at our table I can notice how the room just got a little more messy not that you could tell after last night's fun... but I digress.

So I finally explained out night to him " Well we came to Las Vegas with our superhero teammates Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy, we had just come for some fun after a particularly hard battle with H.I.V.E. one of our enemies. We are real superheroes I have the powers of Laser eyes/hands along with flight and superstrength. Raven here has the powers to change the way we perceive reality. It is sort of like your powers but she has more the grasp on physical aspects meaning she could not, say rule the world with one word or make people fall in love. But she can create dark energies, they are not evil", she added seeing his startled look, "to surround her and make what she can think of. We met you while you were with your pal Remus you basically made a fool of yourself talking to us but we thought you were cute.

So we basically talked for a while then you invited us to gamble we then hit most of the casinos in Las Vegas and here is the gist of what we earned 75 million dollars from slot machines, 100 million from lottery tickets, and 10 million from craps tables along with a pent house in the Belasio. We then we then passed by some shops and you saw a ring shop that you then ran in to the shop and you bought two identical sister emerald engagement rings along with the brother ring and proposed, we accepted.

We then went to a chapel and got married by Elvis, he also recognised you and said he would make sure it was magically binding. Remus was witness to our wedding." She added "Then we went to you Belasio hotel and had amazing sex. Sorry for the shock but I think we could make this work. I know for you Earthlings this is unusual to marry after only eight hours of knowing each other but I know we love you or else we would be freaking out. You told us all about your life from your mentally abusive relatives and magic to you godfather Sirus's death even the psycho with the idiotic name that means flight from death that killed you parents, we still want to be with you no matter what.

 _Harry's Point of View_

Well shit they know everything about me and are still in love and I have to admit that they are beautiful maybe I could finally get away from the old man and his manipulations with these two. It may not be the most conventional marriage but we will have to make it work. I say "I will be with you it may not be conventional but I will try. Now where can we find Remus" then a wall blows up in a light of blue light.

An. Thank you for the follows and favorites on the first chapter I would love some more ideas for the future along with some critisism, tell me how you liked the chapter but don't kiss my ass some critisism never hurt anyone. I intend to have some Raven POV in the next chapter along with the first battle and meeting Remus and The Teen Titan Gang... now I'm off to see the teen titans for more ideas. See ya next chapter. Ps. Harry will be a little more Slytherin in this story.


End file.
